A consumer's lack of understanding or embarrassment with his/her body makes it difficult to communicate and have the consumer understand the benefits of various personal care products. For example, female consumers may not understand the benefits of interlabial products. Interlabial products differ from traditional pads and tampons because they are placed in the interlabial region of the body. Personal care education is needed to assist the consumer with personal hygiene habits and products.
Previous methods of informing consumers of personal hygiene habits and products have been via print, radio, television and most recently the Internet. These communication methods are generally public, one way (e.g., no consumer interaction) and primarily focused at selling consumer products while only providing limited information of male/female physiological needs and changes over time.
Accordingly, a system for providing personal care education and instruction in a confidential, discreet, and non-threatening manner is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.